


Soft Kisses in the Rain

by MissConstance



Series: Young Dynamos on the loose [2]
Category: Mamma Mia! (2008), Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Young!dynamos, so sweet, the title says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissConstance/pseuds/MissConstance
Summary: Donna and Tanya have a night out but it doesn't go as planned...Young!dynamos





	Soft Kisses in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So I love the young!dynamos and their relationship so here you go!

“C’mon Rosie! We have been waiting for this for months! You cannot leave now!”   
Donna whined, pacing in the room annoyed. 

It was Friday night and all three of them were in their dorm room, eating pizza. Rosie was sitting on Tanya’s bed next to the brunette. They were celebrating the end of the exams and had planned to go a private concert of ABBA that Saturday. The tickets had been limited and they had been lucky enough to get hold of three. They had the tickets for weeks now and were so looking for it, however, Rosie’s sister had just gotten engaged and her whole family would reunite that evening to celebrate it. She couldn’t not go, much to the girls’ disappointment. 

“Donna, I’m so sorry but I have no choice! You know that I’ll rather be here with you than over there!”  
Donna sighed in annoyance and sat down on her bed and crossed her arms. “I know... but this was supposed to be our night...”  
“Donna, sweetie, it doesn’t matter, we’ll do something else when Rosie comes back.”  
“But we can’t go there without you...” Donna said with sad eyes, “we’re gonna miss you too much.”   
“I’ll miss you too guys, but really, go without me! It’ll be so fun and we’ve been waiting for weeks to go there! You should really go; and like Tanya said, we’ll do something else when I come back.”

The girls both looked at her, thinking about it. Tanya slipped her arm around Rosie and held her tightly. “You’ll miss all the fun...”   
The smaller girl shrugged “I’m gonna miss it anyway ... and you can actually enjoy so just go!” She smiled at them. “Also it’ll kinda be like a date for you two.” She added, winking at them. 

At that, Tanya’s cheeks became bright red and Donna shifted nervously on her bed, refusing to meet the brunette’s eyes. 

“Don’t forget, I want all the details,” Rosie said, completely oblivious of the sudden tension in the room. She took another slice of pizza. “You’re not hungry?” 

Donna cleared her throat, briefly meeting Tanya’s eyes (she would be lying if she said that her gaze didn’t make her shiver... god, her eyes were gorgeous!). “Yes, of course! Who do you think I am?” She finally said (after tearing her eyes from Tanya’s). It made Rosie laughed. She jumped down from her bed and joined the two girls on Tanya’s bed. She sat down next to Rosie, hugging her lightly. “We’re gonna miss you so much.” Rosie hugged her with her free arm (her other hand was still holding the half-eaten slice of pizza). 

“C’mon, you have so much fun, you won’t even notice that I’m not here.”   
“That’s not true and you know it,” the blonde said, picking up a slice.   
“Still. It’ll be awesome. Take a lot of pictures, Donna!”   
“I will!”  
Rosie turned towards Tanya, who was unusually quiet. “You okay?”   
(To be honest, Tanya was just stuck on the idea of spending an evening alone with Donna. A date, like Rosie had suggested. She couldn’t even touch Donna without blushing or shivering, how was she supposed to last an entire evening with the girl she had a crush on without exposing herself? She really didn’t know.)  
She felt Rosie touch her arm. “Um?”   
Rosie seemed a bit concerned. “Are you okay?”   
She forced a smile. “Of course. It just won’t be the same without you.”   
Rosie smiled at her and took her in her arms. “It’ll still be great you’ll see.” 

She let her go and pointed to her the pizza box. “You don’t want another one?”   
Tanya huffed and fell down on the bed. “Oh god no, I’m so full!”   
The two other girls laughed at her. “Well, more for us than,” Donna said before taking another slice. Rosie couldn’t agree more.

—-  
The next day, Tanya and Donna said a heartfelt goodbye to Rosie at the train station. She’ll be back later the next day, but it felt like an eternity for them. Since they had met at the beginning of the school year, they hadn’t been much apart except for the holidays, and even then, they would find ways to be together.

It has always been the three of them. And tonight it would be only the two of them. Tanya felt nervous just thinking about it. 

She had some time before tonight, she thought, trying to reassure herself. Let’s just hope everything goes fine. 

——

Tanya could not have been more wrong. 

—-

That evening came rather quickly and after a day full of event, Donna and Tanya were now getting ready. Donna had first wanted to go in an old t-shirt and jeans but the other girl told her she wouldn’t go out with her dressed like this. Tanya was Tanya; Donna should have known better. 

Still, it made her smile as Tanya was trying to find her the right outfit in her wardrobe. The blonde was sitting on her bed, only in her dressing gown, watching tenderly the other girl. After a while, Tanya came out with an outfit she seemed finally satisfied with.   
“Come on, put this on! We’re already late” She said, throwing her a black jean with a large belt and a loose yellow shirt.   
“It’s you who insisted that I changed my clothes!” Donna protested.  
“And I’m happy I did, so now, go change… chop chop!” Tanya almost dragged her into the bathroom. Donna couldn’t help but laugh. God, how she loved her! (Not in a romantic way of course...right?)   
While she was putting on the clothes Tanya had chosen for her and Donna had to admit that the girl had an excellent sense of style. When it came to clothes, Tanya was the one to go to. 

Donna came out of the bathroom and posed for the other girl, who was sitting on the bed, checking her bag. “Tada!”   
Tanya smiled brightly when she saw her.   
Donna turned around and made silly poses, making her laugh. “What do you think?”   
“I think you’re beautiful,” Tanya said truthfully, her eyes soft and loving.   
Donna felt herself blush lightly. Tanya had also changed while she was in the bathroom. She was wearing a long dark purple skirt speckled with small flowers, along with a dark blue shirt tucked in her skirt. With that, she was wearing knee-length boots. 

She looked stunning. But instead of telling her, she said: “you’re not too bad yourself.”   
If she could slap herself, she would. Who said things like that?? Why couldn’t she say that she looked stunning, like any normal person?   
Thankfully, Tanya laughed loudly at that.   
“Thank you,” she said, smiling. “Oh, for the shoes, you can put on your boots.” She added, pointing at her usual shoes.   
Donna sighed, relieved. She didn’t think she would have survived the night with one of Tanya’s pair of shoes.

While she was putting on the shoes, she noticed how gently Tanya was looking at her, a small smile lingering on her lips. Donna felt her heart miss a beat. She grabbed her bag and put out her camera. When she pointed it toward Tanya, the girl laughed before taking the pose. She took several pictures until Tanya looked at her watch and gasped in horror.   
“We’re so late!” 

Donna looked at the time. Ouch, there were indeed very late (especially considering they had two buses to catch before arriving where they were supposed to be).   
She grabbed her bag and took Tanya’s hand in hers. “Let’s go!” 

And they started running (while Donna tried not to think too much of having Tanya’s hand in hers). If only she knew that Tanya was thinking the same. 

—-

They were on the bus (which they caught at the last minute and was, unfortunately, going very slowly) and, even though they were sitting down, their hands were still intertwined together. Both girls had no desire to let go of the other and now they were sitting on the quiet bus, not wanting to acknowledge it. Holding Tanya’s hand (in public nonetheless) sent shivers down her spine, and it felt so good. 

Tanya, on the contrary, had a hard time controlling he breathing. Being so close to Donna, holding her hand in a public place, was a bit too much for her heart. She really didn’t know how she was going to survive the night (especially when all she wanted to do was kiss her). 

“Tanya, this is our stop!” She suddenly heard Donna yelled before she was hurriedly dragged out of the bus, the blonde still holding her hand. 

They found themselves in a desert street and Tanya wondered if they had taken the right bus.   
“Are you sure this is the place?” She asked Donna, who was examining the street names.   
“Yup,” she said affirmatively, “we just have to take another bus right there.” She pointed at the end of the street.  
“We have to take another bus?”   
“Yes, Rosie told us how to go there.”  
“Right.” Tanya nodded, having no memory whatsoever of Rosie explaining to her how to get to the concert. 

Oh. 

It hit her. She remembered Rosie talking about the concert two days ago but she also remembered that at that exact moment, Donna had laid down and put rested her head on Tanya’s legs. She had stopped breathing. And listening. She couldn’t even think straight. She just remembered how her heart had twisted excitedly in her chest at the feeling of Donna’s warmth draped on her. It had felt so good.   
But yeah, what Rosie had said had been completely erased from her memory by Donna’s touch and her gorgeous brown eyes (that had met hers when she had lightly stroked her golden curls). 

“No no no!!”   
She was snapped back to reality by Donna screaming and running (dragging her along since they were still holding hands).   
She looked at the end of the street and she saw what caused such panic in Donna: the bus they were supposed to take was here, at the bus stop. At the end of the street. Far from where they were standing. 

They ran like crazy, trying to catch the bus.   
“Please wait!”  
“Wait!”  
They were both screaming and waving. 

But the driver didn’t seem to hear (or didn’t care) and they saw the door close and the bus driving away. They ran after it until they reached the end of the street, where they finally stopped, breathless and dejected. 

“Bastard!” Donna yelled at the bus, which was now barely visible in the distance.   
While running, they had let go of each other’s hand and Donna was now gesturing in defeat.   
“Who does that? He clearly saw us!” The blonde was furious.   
“Calm down, Donna, maybe the next one won’t be long...”   
She turned towards her and said, dispirited: “the next one is not before thirty minutes, at least...”   
Tanya’s eyes widened. “What? But we’re already...” she looked at her watch and her expression turned to horror, “ an hour late...?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.   
She looked at Donna, desperately. “We’re never gonna make it.”  
Donna put a hand on her arm, soothing her softly. “No. I’m sorry.”   
Tanya sighed. “Don’t, It’s not your fault.”   
Donna looked around. “Well, what do you want to...”?   
She couldn’t finish her sentence as a loud thunder was suddenly heard above their heads. They both looked up at the sky, which was of a threatening dark grey. Not even a minute later, heavy rains poured down on them. 

They screamed as the rain soaked them completely in a few seconds. They gripped onto each other, trying to cover themselves with whatever they could. 

Then, Donna burst out laughing.   
Tanya looked at her like she was mad. “What’s so funny?” She had to yell so they could hear each other.   
“Can you believe it?” Donna couldn’t stop laughing. “Can you actually believe it?” She looked at the sky, and waved her arms towards it, “this must be a cosmic joke!” She yelled. But she was still laughing hysterically.   
Tanya looked at her with wide eyes but seeing Donna like this, laughing at the absurdity of their situation, her golden hair frizzing under the rain and her clothes soaking wet, she couldn’t help but join her in her hilarity. 

They were now both standing in the rain, laughing uncontrollably. Donna caught Tanya’s hand once more. She stopped for a second to look at her. The brunette was completely soaked, her hair was frizzing and her makeup was smeared. But she didn’t care. She was just there, laughing, in the rain, without a care in the world. She was there with her. She looked so happy, so carefree, so... beautiful. 

God, she wanted to kiss her so bad. 

Tanya turned towards her when she noticed her heavy gaze on her. “What?” She asked. She was smiling brightly. With her free hand, she pushed back a lock of hair that had fallen on her eyes. 

That was what did it. 

Donna leaned in and crashed her lips against hers. 

The world stopped. 

The rain didn’t matter, the concert didn’t matter, nothing mattered anymore except the feel of her lips on hers. 

Donna pulled back a bit when she realized that Tanya hasn’t made a move. She looked at her, terrified. Did she overstep? Did she read the signs wrong?  
Oh god, had she been wrong about everything? 

Tanya was frozen into place. Had Donna just kissed her? Oh, she had! She had fucking kissed her! What... how... Tanya’s brain couldn’t function properly. She just knew one thing: Donna’s lips on hers had felt like heaven. And she wanted to feel it again. 

Donna looked at Tanya for what felt like an eternity, an awful feeling in her stomach. 

But then, Tanya smiled and, taking a deep breath, she tilted her head and kissed her. A wave of relief flood through her body and she smiled against the brunette’s lips. She tangled her free hand in her hair, pushing her body closer against hers, sending electricity down her spine. She felt Tanya moaned softly against her lips (and she knew this was going to be her new favourite sound), while her own free hand sneaked around her waist. 

Donna deepened the kiss. She couldn’t get enough of her. She was intoxicating. She tasted like cherry (probably her lipstick) and honey. And salt (from the rain). She was addicted. She could kiss her for hours. If this weren’t for oxygen, she would have never stopped kissing her. 

They pulled back slightly, their nose still brushing. Donna could feel Tanya’s breath on her lips. Her eyes were dark with lust. Hers were probably too. She looked down for a second and saw that their hands were still intertwined. 

She smiled. 

“What about a hot drink?” Her voice sounded hoarse.   
Tanya gave her hand a squeeze and smiled. She nodded. 

With one last kiss and a tug on her hand, they started running in the rain, looking for shelter.

—-

They finally found refuge in a small gloomy café. It was the first one they stumbled upon so it would do (also they ran under the rain for at least fifteen minutes before finding one, they weren’t going to be picky). And the cafe was warm and dry. The owner had even given them some blankets when they had entered, soaked to the bones. They would have looked miserable if they weren’t smiling like two idiots in love (not that they were in love, right?). 

They sat down and ordered two hot cocoas. When their drinks arrived, they still hadn’t talked. But it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable. It was nice. It felt right. They were smiling softly at each other, their hands brushing from time to time under the table.   
They were still processing everything that happened (and it wasn’t about their missed concert). 

Donna was the first one to break the silence.   
“So... that was...”   
“Something,” Tanya finished for her.   
“Yeah,” she giggled. 

Tanya was slowly drinking her cocoa, using it to kinda hide her face (and her over the moon grin) behind it. Donna found it adorable. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked the brunette.   
“Not really.”   
Donna nodded, “that’s fine with me.”  
“Do you?”   
She shook her head and smiled. 

“So...” Tanya’s voice was Barry above a whisper, “What do we do now?”   
Donna shrugged. “Wait for the rain to stop and go home.”   
Tanya rolled her eyes. “Not this, you dumbass. This!” She said, gesturing awkwardly between the two of them.   
Donna caught her hand between hers. She was grinning. “I know what you’re talking about. I’m just messing with you!” She laughed softly.   
Tanya huffed in exasperation but she was smiling. She liked feeling the warmth of Donna’s hands on hers.   
“I don’t know...” Donna answered her question, “I say we just take it slow and see where it goes.”   
Tanya still seemed unsure. “You’re not regretting anything?”   
Donna almost choked on her drink. “Are you kidding me? Of course not!”   
She then lowered her voice and leaned towards Tanya, “this was one of the best kisses I’ve ever had.” She winked at her as the brunette’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red (something that Donna found adorable).   
Then, she became serious. “No really Tanya, I like you.” She said firmly, looking heartedly into her green eyes and squeezing her hand. “I like you a lot. And more than just a friend. So... yes, I’m ready to take this wherever it leads. If you feel the same way.”   
Tanya was slightly taken aback by her sudden confession. She felt her cheeks become warmer. She put back a lock of hair behind her ear and then, she smiled. She felt like her heart was exploding from the joy she felt of hearing Donna said these words.   
She leaned closer, their foreheads almost touching (she wished they could kiss but they were in a public place) and she whispered so that only Donna could hear: “I like you too.”   
Donna grinned. 

God, what she would give to kiss her right here, right now. But soon, she told herself, soon. 

—-

When the rain finally stopped, they quietly made their way home. Their hands were still intertwined. 

As they were waiting for their bus, and checking that no one was around, they kissed again. It was more passionate than the first time. They kissed hungrily like their life depended on it. When they heard the bus arriving, they quickly pulled back from each other. 

They entered the bus and sat next to each other, as close as possible, a soft smile on their faces. While looking at the window, Tanya saw her own reflection. 

She gasped in horror. 

Her hair was a mess; her makeup was everywhere and she looked like she just had been through hell. 

Donna turned towards her and, seeing her expression, she laughed loudly. “Don’t worry, we’re almost home.” 

—-

It was Sunday evening and Donna and Tanya were at the train station, waiting for Rosie. They had spent the weekend in each other’s arms, not leaving their dorm once after that fateful night. There were a lot of kissing and make-out sessions, as well as cuddles in the bed, listening to the rain or to some music Tanya was playing. 

It had been peaceful. And perfect.   
They didn’t want it to end. Even though it had to.   
Still, they couldn’t wait to see Rosie again. It was unbelievable how much they had missed her. 

As they were waiting at the train station, they stood close to one another, not holding hands (although they were brushing from time to time). It was too early for them to tell Rosie, even though they trusted her with their lives. They just wanted to wait a bit, to know where it would lead. 

Rosie finally appeared in the middle of the crowd and they started to run towards each other, screaming and laughing. Once they reached her, they hugged her tightly, not letting her go for at least five good minutes. 

“Guys, I can’t breathe!” Rosie protested, laughing.   
“We missed you so much!” Was the only answer she got, as the hug lasted for five more minutes. 

When they finally let her go, they took her suitcase and started to walk home. They chatted happily, wanting to know everything about Rosie’s weekend (although they left out details about their own). 

They reached their room and Rosie fell down on her bed. “It’s so good to be back!” She let out an exaggerated sigh.   
She sat up a bit. “By the way, you never told me how was the concert!” 

Donna and Tanya looked at each other nervously.   
“Um...” Donna started, “actually, we…we didn’t make it...”  
“What!? Why?”   
“It’s a long story but basically, we missed our bus and it started to rain on us as we were stranded in the middle of nowhere.”   
Rosie eyed them suspiciously. “I feel like you have a lot to tell me.”   
“Well, you know nothing much happened... we took refuge in a cafe and went home when it was over,” Tanya said quietly. Donna caught her hand and traced circled on her palm, soothingly. 

Rosie acted as she didn’t see anything. But she did. She could feel that something had changed. She wasn’t completely sure what but she wasn’t blind.   
Still, she didn’t say anything. Donna and Tanya were her best friends; they would tell her when they’d be ready (even though she had her suspicions).

“Okay,” she said, shrugging, “I hope there’s food because I’m starving!”  
The girls laughed. “Of course! Who do you think we are?” Tanya said before going to the kitchen, retrieving a tray, while Donna took some plates. 

She was so glad to be home. 

—-

Later that night, as they were all cuddled on her bed, listening to Tanya’s radio, Rosie wondered on how close Donna and Tanya had been all night, or how they kept holding hands, or how they looked at each other with so much softness in their gaze. 

And all she could think of was:   
Finally!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it! :)


End file.
